nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: Solaia
Verhasst und geflamed und trotzdem bewundert. Solaia hat mit Latronum Grex den erfolgreichsten Schlachtzug der Forscherliga aufgebaut, aber hat Wurzeln im Rollenspiel. Wir sprechen heute über Erfolg, das Raidleiter-Dasein und den Ruf andere nicht mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. * Hildegard: Solaia, Du bist, betrachtet man die Geschichte der alten Dame Forscherliga, wohl der erfolgreichste PVE-Spieler und wirst sicher von vielen auch mit dem Prädikat "hardcore" bezeichnet. Deinen ersten Schlachtzug auf der Liga würden wohl die wenigsten richtig erraten. * Solaia: Das mag sein, da viele aus dieser Zeit schon gar nicht mehr aktiv spielen. Mein erster Schlachtzug trug den Namen Freundeskreis. * Hildegard: War das nicht das Schwarze Feuer? * Solaia: Nein, das war der zweite Schlachtzug in dem ich gespielt habe. Das Schwarze Feuer war und ist dazu mal ein RP-Raid ohne Teamspeak und meisten IC. Es war eine sehr tolle Zeit. Auch waren beachtliche Erfolge dabei. Chromagus fiel beim aller ersten "anlocken" * Hildegard: Nach dem Ende der SAD ist es sogar der älteste Schlachtzug unseres schönen Servers. Was hat aus dem Rollenspieler Solaia den Raider gemacht? * Solaia: Nun ich hab in der RoF neben dem Schwarzen Feuer gespielt und diesen Raid auch seit je her geleitet. Als dann „The Burning Crusade“ vor der Türe stand galt es eine Entscheidung zu treffen. * Hildegard: Aus einer 20er Gruppe entstand das Sammelbecken für Erfolgshungrige. Was macht den Reiz des "Progress" im Raiden aus? * Solaia: Ich denke da hat jeder eine andere Motivation. Es können; Items, Erfolge oder andere Statussymbole sein. Für mich ist es ganz klar die Herausforderung an sich. Es ist natürlich nicht super toll 20-mal am Abend zu sterben. Aber Fortschritte zu sehen und letztendlich gemeinsam zu gewinnen, ja das macht wirklich Spaß! * Hildegard: Ihr wurdet von der Anfangszeit an immer als ein Feindbild behandelt. Tat das manchmal weh, wenn der Respekt verweigert wurde? * Solaia: Es war durchaus ärgerlich, vor allem wenn die Dinge nicht gestimmt haben oder übertrieben dargestellt wurden, keine Frage! Vor allem war das „Raidkonzept“ das wir umgesetzt haben auf den meisten Servern völlig normal war und nach wie vor ist. * Hildegard: Für diejenigen, die sich Eure Beiträge nie durchgelesen haben, was ist denn Euer Konzept? * Solaia: Im Grunde kochen alle Raids mit gleichem Wasser. Es verlagern sich lediglich die Prioritäten und die Toleranzgrenze. Unser Konzept ist simpel und schwierig gleichermaßen. Wir spielen 4 Abende in der Woche und wollen in erster Linie Spieler die gut spielen, schnell lernen, Zeit haben und Ihre Klasse beherrschen. Im Grunde möchte das jeder Raid. Nur wir handeln wenn diese Anforderungen nicht erfüllt werden. Ich denke das ist sicherlich der größte Unterschied. * Hildegard: Das erfordert eine gewisse Härte, wenn es beispielsweise jemanden erwischt, den man sympathisch findet. Wie gehst Du mit einem solchen Konflikt um? * Solaia: In dem Fall werde ich meinem Ruf als „Arschl…“ sicherlich gerecht. Vor mir ist in diesem Fall niemand wirklich sicher. Während der Raidzeit bin ich Raidleader und nehme meine Aufgabe als solcher wahr. Leute zu bevorzugen oder zu benachteiligen wäre absolut nicht objektiv. Ich treffe meine Entscheidungen immer zum wohl des Raids als Ganzes. Daher gibt es da keinen Interessenskonflikt meinerseits. * Hildegard: Wie zeitaufwändig ist es solche Fehler zu analysieren? Ich kenne das noch aus meiner Zeit als Raidleiter, dass man viel Zeit mit der Analyse von Logs verbringt. * Solaia: Nun ich bin mit solchen Aufgaben nicht alleine. In einem guten Progressraid, sind auch Spieler die den Raid Tatkräftig unterstützen. Auch haben wir einen guten Offiziersstab der vor allem die „Mitglieder auf Probe“ überwacht. Während des Raids arbeiten wir mit Livelogs, Fraps und Ingametools wie Skada oder Recount. In den meisten Fällen können wir sehr schnell und sehr genau sagen, wo der Fehler liegt. Doch am einfachsten ist es wenn der Verursacher des Fehlers diese erkennt und auch zugibt. * Hildegard: Wie viel Zeit verbringst Du während einer Progresswoche mit Verwaltungskram oder Vorbereitungen? * Solaia: Das kommt ganz auf die Anzahl der Bewerbungsgespräche an. Diese führe ich immer persönlich neben dem Fachgespräch, das ein Spieler der jeweiligen Klasse übernimmt. Bei uns sind alle Aufgaben die notwendig sind einen Schlachtzug gut zu organisieren sehr gut gestreut. Ich denke 2-4 Stunden in der Woche sind da realistisch. * Hildegard: Das klingt nach erstaunlich wenig. Kungen hat mal in einem Interview gesagt, dass erfolgreiche Raidleiter sich unter anderem auch durch sehr gutes Zeitmanagement auszeichnen. * Solaia: Da ich berufstätig bin und auch in einer Lebensgemeinschaft lebe ist das vollkommen richtig. Man darf sich als Raidleiter aber nicht alles an Arbeit aufhalsen, nur weil man der Raidleiter ist. Dinge wie das DKP, Gildenbank, Homepage, Aktualisierung der Klassengesuche auf den jeweiligen Plattformen muss man nicht zwingend auch noch machen. Ideal ist es wenn viele Leute wenig Arbeit mit dem Raid haben. * Hildegard: Kamst Du trotzdem mal an den Punkt an dem Du Dich gefragt hast, ob das Raiden die ganze Zeit und den ganzen Aufwand wert ist? * Solaia: Damals zu Beginn von WOTLK mit einem lieblosen Remake von Naxxramas und einem Content der schnell clear war, stellte ich mir die Frage, ja. Noch dazu kam das ich damals sehr viel selber gemacht habe. Aus heutiger Sicht war das ein großer Fehler. Dazu kam noch erschwerend das viele gute Leute aufgehört haben und das Niveau des Schlachtzugs sank unweigerlich. Es war den Aufwand nicht mehr wert und somit war meine Zeit als Raidleader vorbei. * Hildegard: Ich hab die Zeit damals nicht verfolgt, aber mir wurde erzählt Du wärst mit den Jungs von Nihilum unterwegs gewesen. * Solaia: *lacht* In der Tat konnte ich die nervenden Spammails von Kungen nicht mehr ertragen. Scherz beiseite! Ich spielte nie in Nihilum oder Ensidia. Ich wechselte zu einem Raid der Ulduar World Top 50 gespielt hat. Leider hat sich dieser aufgrund der schlechten Server Performance auch aufgelöst. Viele der Leute dort spielen aber jetzt in Gilden wie; Refuge, Affenjungs, Synced und vergleichbaren Gilden! * Hildegard: Wie war das plötzlich nicht mehr Raidleiter zu sein? * Solaia: In erster Linie war es eine Entlastung. Natürlich hat man nicht mehr die Entscheidungsgewalt und steht auch nicht in dieser Form im Mittelpunkt. Ich habe es sehr genossen auch wenn ich nun selbst das Mitglied auf „Probe“ war. Einfach nur wieder mal spielen und den Rest andere machen lassen. War auch sehr schön! * Hildegard: Was brachte Dich zurück auf die Liga? * Solaia: Nun der Server ist wie von vielen, meine Heimat. Hier habe ich meine Wurzeln und kenne doch ein paar Leute. Abgesehen davon ist das allgemeine Niveau der Forscherliga besser als auf anderen Servern. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt ist, das der Server sehr stabil läuft. Eine wichtiger Faktor für einen Raid. * Hildegard: Was meinst Du mit allgemeinem Niveau? * Solaia: Warst Du schon mal auf dem Server Frostwolf oder Azshara? * Hildegard: Auf Stormscale. * Solaia: Hm...nun ja auf solchen Server ist die allgemeine "Flamerate" in den öffentlichen Channels um ein vielfaches höher. Es gibt die gleichen Idioten wie auch bei uns. Nur eben mehr davon.Auch kann man hier im Handelschannel ohne Probleme nach Verzauberungen und anderen Dingen Fragen. Man muss keine Angst haben, das man bestohlen wird. Auch das ist nicht auf jedem Server so. * Hildegard: Das stimmt. Ich war nicht sicher, ob Du zwischenmenschlich oder spielerisch meintest. Es ist ziemlich entspannt in Dalaran nicht zwanzig Leute ihre Randomgruppen anpreisen zu haben. Du pflegst den Ruf als Arschloch ziemlich, ist das notwendig, um Respekt bei Deinen Leuten aufzubauen? * Solaia: Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass keiner meiner Mitspieler mehr oder weniger Respekt vor mir hat, weil ich ein „Arsch“ sein kann. Ich denke die Leute haben den Respekt vor mir, weil ich Sie nicht über den Tisch ziehe oder bei meinen Entscheidungen befangen bin. Auch lebe ich das vor was ich erwarte und bin daher authentisch. Das sind die eigentlichen Dinge die wichtig sind um als Raidleader akzeptiert zu werden. * Hildegard: Bist Du ein Kumpel- oder ein Boss-Typ? * Solaia: Beides! Außerhalb des Raids bin ich einfach ich. Ich würde mal sagen das ist der Kumpeltyp. Während des Raids bin ich das auch, so lange es gut läuft. Ist dem nicht so ist der Boss am Start! * Hildegard: Zu Burning Crusade sind wir beide einige male in der Arena aufeinander getroffen, in WotLK hab ich Dich kaum mehr auf den Schlachtfeldern gesehen bis vor einigen Tagen. Wie kams? * Solaia: Nun ich habe dem PVP nie wirklich viel Zeit geschenkt. Noch dazu war ich ja eine Zeit lang auf einem anderen Server gefolgt von einer Pause von WOW. Vielleicht liegt es daran! * Hildegard: Wird es eine Latronum Grex PVP Gruppe geben? * Solaia: Ich denke ja! Ob das nun Spieler aus dem Raid sind oder PVP Cracks die unter unserer Flagge spielen möchten, wird sich noch zeigen. Wer Interesse hat kann sicher aber gerne bei Lyanâ melden. Der wird das organisieren. * Hildegard: Warum hat sich von Euch bisher niemand für das Forscherliga Arenaturnier am Sonntag angemeldet? * Solaia: Eine gute Frage, die ich Dir leider nicht beantworten kann. Ich kann nur mutmaßen das bei vielen von uns PVP nicht im Vordergrund steht. * Hildegard: Du solltest Werbung machen. * Solaia: Ich habe im öffentlichen Forum unter www.latronum.com darauf hingewiesen das es das gibt. Der Beitrag hat auch schon einige "Hits". * Hildegard: Nagut, nagut. Blickt man zurück auf die Classic Zeit, dann hat sich der Status der Raider verschlechtert. Anfangs wurden Leute ständig beglotzt, wenn sie lila Kram hatten, heute läuft man ohne groß zu schauen an Invincible oder Leuten mit dem Light of the Dawn Titel vorbei. Woher kommts? * Solaia: Nun Leute mit Invincible tragen auf Forscherliga unseren Gildenamen und so viele Mounts sind das dann gar nicht mal, wenn man es genau nimmt. Die Vorbereitung auf den Schlachtzug sind einfacher geworden. Endloses farmen für Bosstrys hat mir nie wirklich Spaß gemacht. Die Schwierigkeit der Bosse ist akzeptabel und es gibt nach vor Encounter die wirklich schwer sind. Den Lich King im Hardmode zum Beispiel. * Hildegard: Wie gefällt Dir, was Du bisher von Cataclysm kennst? * Solaia: Da ich ein wenig Beta gespielt habe muss ich sagen das Catacylsm wirklich sehr toll wird. Ich bin ein absoluter Questmuffel, aber das Questen auf der Beta hat mir großen Spaß gemacht. Die Instanzen sind wunderschön und die Heroics lassen keinen AOE Zerg zu. Azeroth verändert sich, was auch Auswirkungen hat. Es scheint so als würde Blizzard endlich auf den Wunsch vieler Leute eingehen. Auch die Schlachtzugsbosse lassen auf neue Taktiken und Designs hoffen. Also ja mir gefällt das sehr gut! * Hildegard: Hast Du eigentlich einen geheimen RP-Twink mit dem Du Dich ab und zu in Sturmwind tummelst? * Solaia: Nein, einen solchen Twink spiele ich nicht. Ich verbringe selten mehr Zeit im Spiel als es für den Raid oder meinen Mainchar erforderlich ist. * Hildegard: Wenn jemand bei seinem jetzigen Schlachtzug unzufrieden ist und sich bei Euch bewirbt. Wie läuft das ab und was erwartet ihn? * Solaia: Nun die erste Frage die sich mir dann stellt ist warum der Bewerber unzufrieden ist. Die Loyalität ist ein Punkt den man nie vergessen sollte. „Raidhopper“ mag kein Raid, auch wir nicht. Ist die Bewerbung überzeugend folgt natürlich ein Gespräch im Teamspeak. Wir lernen den Bewerber kennen und beantworten uns meist gegenseitig Fragen. Ich gebe mir an dieser Stelle sehr große Mühe unseren Schlachtzug so dar zu stellen, wie er wirklich ist. Keine Tricks oder Unwahrheiten um besser da zu stehen. Lohnt es sich nach diesem Gespräch noch weiter zu reden folgt das Fachgespräch. In diesem werden dem Bewerber viele Fragen über seine Klasse/Skillung gestellt. Ist auch das weitgehend positiv steht einem Testraid nichts mehr im Wege. * Hildegard: Ist man direkt draußen, wenn man beim Testraid von der Shadow Trap in die Luft geschleudert wird? * Solaia: Da wir selbst über 500 Trys am Lich King verbraten haben, wäre das unfair dem Bewerber gegenüber. Aber wir nehmen nicht jeden Bewerber direkt mit zum Lich King. Zumindest ist das nicht die Regel. Man kann auch bei den 11 Bossen davor erkennen ob jemand gut oder weniger gut spielt. * Hildegard: Eine Frage, die sicher viele speziell aus dem Forscherliga Forum interessiert ist Euer Umgang mit Rollenspiel und OOC. Nehmen wir an jemand von Euch unterhält sich vor der Dalaraner Bank ausgiebig über Milchschnitten und Hanutas im /s und dann kommt jemand zu Dir und beschwert sich darüber. Wie reagierst Du? * Solaia: Nun sehr zum ärger der Freunde des RP´s, spielen wir völlig OOC. Dennoch gilt es meiner Meinung nach der RP Gemeinschaft ein Mindestmaß an Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Würde sich jemand über fehlerhafte /say Chats oder ähnliches bei mir beschweren, würde ich das sehr wohl ernst nehmen. Ich würde denjenigen darauf hinweisen und Ihm erklären, dass so etwas einfach nicht gut ankommt. Auch wenn uns als Raid nach dem Lich King Kill das Roleplay für 5 Minuten auch egal war. DOWN! Aber es sollte nicht die Regel sein, ganz klar. Ergänzend möchte ich noch sagen, das man bei uns die Messlatte auch nicht höher hängen sollte nur weil wir zur Zeit der erfolgreichste 25er Raid sind. * Hildegard: Ist Euch dieser "Realm First" Titel wichtig? * Solaia: Uns ist jeder Realmfirst im 25er Raidmodus wichtig. Wir spielen unser Konzept genau aus diesem Grund so. Allerdings Semi-Hardcore. Einen internationale Vergleich streben wir nicht an. * Hildegard: Wir kommen zum Finale des Interviews, das - wie immer - aus einer Bestenliste besteht. Die fünf Raidbosse, die Dir den meisten Spaß bereitet haben, sind? * Solaia: 1.) Lich King Hardmode 2.) M´uru 3.) Twins (Sunwell) 4.) Yoggsaron 5.) Ragnaros (den das erste mal zu sehen war einfach nur Hammer) * Hildegard: An dieser Stelle darfst Du noch Leute grüßen. * Solaia: Nun wie immer grüße ich die Freunde vom Schwarzen Feuer, Arien, Naniru, Rydér, Wusseli, Freisi, Emokarlus, Vishas, Akho, Reorx, Berret, Caillien, Silerius, Kim, Nakla, Shaive und Inese sowie alle alten RoFler im Ruhestand! Und alle die ich vergessen habe... * Hildegard: Ich danke für das Interview Solaia. * Solaia: Ich danke Dir für das Interesse. Kategorie:Forschungen